The present invention relates to a cordless telephone having the facility for time management, for example the ability to store and recall diary information. In the present specification, the term cordless telephone is meant to include a cellular telephone handset which communicates by way of a radio link with a public or private base station.
Japanese Patent Publication 58-124362 discloses a multi-function telephone set which is connected to an external line. The telephone set includes a clock circuit, a calendar circuit, a control circuit, a key pad, a display panel and an alarm circuit. By operation of a key on the key pad various functions such as time and date can be displayed arbitrarily. Also it is possible to set an alarm. The telephone set also includes a telephone circuit which is connected to the external line by actuation of the key on the key pad.
Japanese Patent Publication 63-187951 discloses a multifunctional telephone set with a calendar. The telephone set includes an electronic memory pad in which a user can store a telephone number and the time required for origination of the call using a key pad. When the required time coincides with the real time then a display panel displays the telephone number and the name of the party to be called and by actuation of an appropriate key on the key pad, a call is initiated to the telephone number stored.
Japanese Patent Publication 3-166844 discloses a cordless telephone device having a separate electronic notebook. The electronic notebook is used to store various telephone numbers as required by a user. The electronic notebook is provided with a light emitter. The cordless telephone includes a transceiver, key pad and other standard features together with a light receiver. By juxtaposing the light emitter and light receiver it is possible to transfer optically a telephone number which is read out from the electronic notebook and is written into an electronic memory in the cordless telephone in which it is used for direct dialling of the party to be called. There is no disclosure of the cordless telephone itself having the alerting function described in the two first mentioned telephone sets. Rather the alert functions are executed by the electronic notebook which is carried separately from the cordless telephone and then juxtaposed therewith to down load the telephone number by way of the optical link.